<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Möbius Strip by Ziv__L</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840900">Möbius Strip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziv__L/pseuds/Ziv__L'>Ziv__L</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, 《明日的我与昨日的你约会》AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziv__L/pseuds/Ziv__L</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“时间的线性是温柔的骗局。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Möbius Strip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「1」</p><p> </p><p>我对她一见钟情了。</p><p>人类是孜孜不倦地研习着爱的物种，这份执着大概是整个星球最独一无二的存在。</p><p>爱情产生的机理到底是什么，为什么偏偏是这样的时机，爱情是线性的还是点状离散的......所有所有的问题在千百年间无数次地被讨论着，汇集成无数学说，无数论文。</p><p>我甚至曾经在一部国内热播的电视剧里面见识过主角扮演着研究这一主题的教授，不知道是不是真的有这样的院系，如果有，我大概愿意去读这方面的研究生。</p><p>不过要告诉各位，很遗憾，迄今为止人类还是没有搞清楚爱，所以人们才总是说，不要纠结了，就这样去爱吧，去爱就够了。</p><p>可是爱仍然是过于虚无缥缈的东西，我甚至没幻想过我会在某一天陷入一见钟情的情节中。虽然在我最喜欢的电影里面，两个主人公是这样在去往维也纳的列车上相遇并且坠入爱河的。</p><p>那真是一部好电影，浪漫到极致的好电影，好到我会习惯性地打开它看，和最好的朋友去维也纳旅行的时候也曾经玩性大发模仿里面的情节。</p><p>搞到最后两个人都笑场好久就是了。</p><p>为此我被我最好的朋友吐槽了很久“随随便便就要跟人下车是不行的，搞不好被骗啊康涩琪”，不过我一直觉得她不用这样担心我，虽然身为艺术家总是带着奇怪的感性，但是我也是多多少少会脚踏实地生活的人。</p><p>对我而言，有没有那样的爱情都没有关系。</p><p> </p><p>噢，对了，我刚刚是不是说了“坠入爱河”，我挺喜欢这个词的，仿佛爱情真的有那么十足的吸引力，可以让人抛去理智心甘情愿的沉沦。</p><p>直到这一刻我才明白，人们从不说谎。</p><p>一见钟情，爱情里面最让人钟爱的幻想，发生了。<br/>这大概是这个对神明格外虔诚的国家让来旅行的我沾光享受了神明的青睐。</p><p>很抱歉，各位，我没有办法克服人类面临的永恒难题，因此我很难去描述我的一见钟情到底是什么样的情况。</p><p>我只知道我大概在看见她的时候就决定用这个世界上最美妙的词汇去形容她，并且正在苦恼要不要鼓起勇气去搭讪。</p><p>我的心动始于一辆日本的电车上，一辆被鬼太郎漫画涂装包裹的电车上，一辆开往我旅途最后一处观光地的电车上。</p><p>但是和电影不一样，我并不认为这是一个一见钟情的好时机，因为几天后我就要飞回首尔去，我的爱慕大概还没开始多久就将不得不面对被无情现实熄灭的悲惨结局。</p><p>出大事了。</p><p> </p><p>我装作捏着电车票仔细端详，其实在偷偷看她。</p><p>说是列车票，其实比邮票大不了多少，售价190日元，简单表明了目的地，用汉字写了”境港”，很小巧的一张拿在手里，需要仔仔细细地避免弄丢。</p><p>中途有穿着制服的高中生兴奋谈论着什么经过，遮挡了我的视线，凭着我的半吊子日语当然听不懂，只能无端地猜想会是什么校园里的有趣八卦。</p><p>她应该没有发现我。</p><p>我偷看她低垂的眼眸，不自觉抿起的唇线，手里偶尔翻动的书页，覆盖了半个手掌的袖口，和透过车厢玻璃逃逸到她发丝上的光斑。</p><p>视线交错。</p><p>好吧，我不确定她有没有和我对上视线，因为我有近视症状并且不喜欢戴眼镜，根本对于太微小的细节就看不大清楚，即使这是个意义重大的细节。</p><p>更大可能她只是无意中往这边看了一眼。</p><p>反正不管有没有对上视线，这都已经给我造成了巨大的负担，不是我的主观夸大，而是我变得慌乱不已的心跳，被阳光晒得有些泛起热度的耳朵，还有胆怯又好奇的态度这样告诉我的。</p><p>我看见她换了个拿着书的姿势，简直是被我抓到了好时机，于是我眯起眼睛费尽心力地解析着封面上的文字——在心动面前我才不在乎什么用眼习惯，我只是想多了解她一点。</p><p>《也许星星会带走你的悲伤》</p><p>是个很好的讯息。</p><p>我当然看过那部剧，记得男主角在加拿大的秋日中读着“从天空到大地，心脏在持续着令人眩晕的摆动”的模样，伴随的是女主角一格一格踩着斑马线奔跑过来的情节，画面一帧一帧在眼前回放着。</p><p>原来和我一样是韩国人啊，不管正在注视着我的爱神是哪位，都真的谢谢您。<br/>并且托这位神明的福，我决定邀请她跟我一起下车。</p><p>我移动到她面前，深吸一口气，下定什么决心一般。</p><p>“我好像，对您一见钟情了。”</p><p>是这样开的头。</p><p> </p><p>面对如此唐突的事态，她好像完全没有被吓到的意思，只是合上书看向我的眼睛。</p><p>她的视线比我以为的还要危险，我的灵魂轻飘飘的，被她盯着，随时要挣脱这幅脸红不已的躯壳离开。</p><p>“可是您不知道我的目的地呀。”<br/>声线比想象中清冷一点，听得出不是讨厌的语气。</p><p>“名字是裴柱现。”那个人指指旁边的座位，“您要坐在这里吗？”</p><p>怎么会这样顺利？</p><p>“内，我叫康涩琪。”</p><p>原来一见钟情也不是什么容易的事，坐下之后我一刻不停地找话题，交换姓名之后是年龄和职业，再然后聊起天气，聊起为什么来日本，聊起目的地。</p><p>大概真的是神明眷顾，她跟我去往同一个地方观光，甚至连回国日期都相近。</p><p>车程并不长，很快我们就站在月台上面临着告别，而我连电话号码都还没来得及要。</p><p>这样不行啊。<br/>打起精神来，康涩琪！</p><p> </p><p>“可以要您的联系方式吗？”<br/>我厚着脸皮冲着她的背影大喊。</p><p>“还有就是，明天也想和您见面。”</p><p>本来她已经转身走了几步，听到我的话又倒回来，这时候我才发现这短短的十几秒内，她居然开始哭泣，眼泪还挂在脸颊上来不及擦干，还因为我的话语不得不眼睛通红地面对我。</p><p>“是我刚刚太失礼做错了什么吗？”<br/>我只好先道歉说对不起。</p><p>“突兀想起来一些其他事情而已，您不需要道歉。”<br/>她快速整理了一下泪水，然后跟我说“明天见面吧”。</p><p>我在原地愣了好一会儿才明白过来我就真的没有要到她的电话号码。</p><p>那么明天见面又从何说起呢。</p><p>康涩琪，你的爱情消失了。</p><p> </p><p>第二天清晨，我觉得还是不情不愿地把这次一见钟情抛之脑后比较好。</p><p>做旅客当然要做些旅客会做的事情，我挫败地把手里标示着印章位置的地图左看看又右看看，没得出个结果来。</p><p>所以说为什么我这个看不懂地图的人要来做什么印章收集的游客活动呢？</p><p>印章没集到几个，倒是路边随处立着的妖怪铜像特别热情的模样，瞪着妖怪特制大眼睛跟我无声问候。我看看不远处的“世界妖怪会议”标语牌，又看看身边的铜像，干脆叹口气坐在公共座椅上从包里摸出了铅笔和便携本。</p><p>这一点，我称之为画家的自我修养。</p><p> </p><p>看在你这么热情地给我打招呼的份上，那就把你画下来好了，妖怪君。</p><p> </p><p>“涩琪xi。”<br/>仿佛鬼神的呼唤，我吓得一激灵。</p><p>我根本没发现有人在我毫无防备的情况下靠近，还调皮地对着我的耳朵说话，理所应当地大惊失色了。后果就是笔尖立马在纸面上画出一道不和谐的曲线。</p><p>好心疼。</p><p>对方是比我更容易受到惊吓的体质，比我分贝更大地叫着后退了好几步，踩着后跟的帆布鞋差点都掉下来。</p><p>妖怪君，这样对待你真是对不起，不过我现在是没有办法郑重道歉的情况，希望你理解。</p><p> </p><p>“柱现xi，”看清楚来人之后我连忙起身，很快发觉其实没必要站得如此笔挺，“下一次可以不要这样突然吗？”</p><p>不是责怪，绝对不是，我红透了的耳朵可以作证。</p><p>我只是，有点太高兴了。</p><p>“不过您怎么知道我会在这里？”<br/>我看着她，被注视的人看看我手里的残稿又看看妖怪铜像，好一会儿才故意慢悠悠地回答。</p><p>“因为说好了今天见面。”</p><p>说到“见面”的时候语气是上扬的，眼睛也因为笑容带起柔和又善意的弧度。</p><p>心里有烟花在噼里啪啦作响，我甚至还听见了划燃火柴的声音。</p><p>心跳这么快好像对身体不好，饶了我吧，我心想。</p><p>“手机给我吧，涩琪xi。”裴柱现向我理所当然地伸出手，“昨天也说好了会给您联系方式的。”</p><p>归还输入了新联系人的手机时我们两个的指尖不经意地交叠在一起，我感到熟悉的热意再次开始沿着耳廓攀升，真的好不争气啊。</p><p>我低头查看手机内容当作掩护，发现竟然连kkt的好友都添加完毕，是兔子头像呢，粉红色背景的可爱兔子。</p><p>好心动。</p><p>兔子头像的主人很快发来消息，跟我说你好多多关照，又问能不能把那幅画送给她。</p><p>哦？手上这幅妖怪吗？</p><p>“被我吓到所以变成这样的画了吧，不过我莫名觉得很喜欢。”裴柱现接着聊天气泡里的内容继续讲，慢条斯理又真挚地，“所以涩琪xi可以签上名然后给我吗？”</p><p>我自然乐意，把那张画从本子上取下来递过去，收到画的人惊讶地指着右下角的小熊签名感叹，真是好可爱。</p><p>那是当然，这可是我想了很久才确定下来的签名。</p><p>把纸张妥善地收好，裴柱现指着那块“世界妖怪会议”的牌子问有没有去过妖怪博物馆，我摇头解释道还没来得及。</p><p>“那就一起去吧。”<br/>她发出邀请。</p><p> </p><p>这算是约会吗？</p><p>我总是忍不住盯着裴柱现偷偷好奇，看她惊喜的眼神，嘴角因为说话而变换的弧度，孩童一般旺盛的好奇心，还有拜托拍照的时候对我说“不好好拍就完蛋”的玩笑话，是平语。</p><p>“啊，抱歉。”<br/>兔子头像的主人首先被下意识脱口而出的话语堂皇住了，做错事情一样愣在原地，连姿势都不局促起来。</p><p>“叫得自然一些也好，现在就是个不错的可以更改称呼的时机。”我自然开心得很，哪有什么心思去想什么繁文缛节，只是一边蹲在地上找好看的角度一边说，“偶尔可以让我叫姐姐吗？”</p><p>“当然可以。”<br/>尴尬危机的解除程度显然超出了另一个当事人的心理预期，她瞪圆了眼睛点点头，仔细注意一下还有些不自觉撅嘴的小表情。</p><p>我就说我真的在不可遏制地心动吧。</p><p>“那就拜托了，涩琪。”</p><p>她又补充一句。</p><p> </p><p>我们两个还去了旁边的妖怪乐园，是有纪念品商店和售卖小吃店铺的地方，我在裴柱现挑选纪念品的时候跃跃欲试的盯了抽奖转盘好几眼，结果她不知怎么恰好从货架另一头恰好对上我移回来的目光。</p><p>“去试试吧。”并没有嘲笑我像小孩子一样沉迷于堵上运气的游戏，语气轻柔又期待地指了指转盘，“不管拿到什么样的纪念品都会很可爱的。”</p><p>那就试试好了。</p><p>店员是个很可爱的女生，接受了我递过去的500日元硬币然后笑得眉眼弯弯祝我好运。<br/>我深吸一口气，虔诚地握住转盘把手旋转起来。</p><p>结果很快掉落。</p><p>五等奖。</p><p>其实也就是最后一等的安慰奖，奖品是眼珠妖怪的气球一个。</p><p>我欲哭无泪地在店员的恭喜声中接过奖品，你们日本人真的没有必要一副这么兴奋的样子，这样做只会加重我的郁闷。</p><p>在一见钟情并且告白过的人面前表现成这样也太烂了吧？！</p><p>于是为了翻盘我向可爱的店员小姐递过去第二枚硬币，又一次虔诚地握住了转盘把手。</p><p>三十秒后换来的是另一个气球。</p><p> </p><p>“看来今天不是你运气好的时候。”她没忍住，“噗”地一声笑了出来，还故意盯着我的脸看了几秒，“噢，好像变红了呢。”</p><p>“不是的......”<br/>辩驳得很苍白，毕竟任谁看都很丢脸。</p><p>急需一个打地洞躲起来的方法。</p><p>我看着她也跃跃欲试地递过硬币握住转盘把手，叮叮当当的声音响起来，然后滚出来代表着结果的球。</p><p>四等奖，帆布包一个附带明信片一张。</p><p>真的好过分，接过礼品之后她居然特意伸手摸了摸我的两个气球。</p><p>“要好好保管噢，很珍贵的。”</p><p>都说了真的不是那样了！</p><p> </p><p>还好旁边有甜品店可以抚慰我脆弱的心理，我买了冰淇淋咬一口，心情立马从负值跳到正。</p><p>裴柱现在旁边像看着可爱小动物一样又笑了出来。</p><p>“你好像猫哦，涩琪。”</p><p>她在夸我可爱，被描述像猫的我本人偷偷想，干脆大大方方叼着冰淇淋的甜筒脆皮用手在头上比了两个猫耳朵给她看，惹得她拿出手机对我一通乱拍。</p><p>所以她是会喜欢我的吧，是吧。</p><p> </p><p>第三天去了海边。</p><p>很奇怪对吧？居然这个观光地的大海旁边是连绵的沙丘。</p><p>我跟她倒在野餐垫上一起看天空。傍晚的太阳无可救药地朝着海平面陷落下去，周边是末世来临一般燃烧的火红。我盯着那片红色逐渐淡化的区域发呆，而她对着更远处柔和许多的天色拍照，肆无忌惮地按着快门。</p><p>这让我感觉自己很像爱情电影的主人公。</p><p>“其实我在海边游泳的时候差点死掉过。”我说，“是小时候的事情了，还好海滩上有人看见了我及时叫了救生员。”</p><p>“我小时候也差点死掉过，不过在不幸的事情上讲缘分好像很奇怪。”</p><p>她收起手机，慢慢地回应我的话。</p><p>“倒也不赖。”</p><p> </p><p>我和她陷入一阵漫长的无言中。</p><p>太阳下坠到海面下的时间不像我想象中的那么长，海滩上的人影开始逐渐消失的时候我的耳边只剩下浪潮的喧嚣和她的呼吸声。</p><p>人们都是在什么时候告白的呢？</p><p>我坐起身体来扭头看她，她的脸颊因为光线的变换被睫毛和鼻梁投下一小片浅墨色的阴影，闭上了眼睛整个人都被平和的氛围包裹住。</p><p>“柱现xi，”我轻声唤她的名字，很害怕把她惊吓到。</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>她用一声模糊不清的鼻音回应我。</p><p>“和我交往好不好？”</p><p> </p><p>没有立刻回答我。</p><p>“其实那天我有发现你在电车上偷看我哦，但是你没有发现我也在看着你吧。”<br/>她睁开眼睛，伸了个懒腰也坐起来。</p><p>原来跟她比起来，我伪装得那么差劲。</p><p>“要交往的话，我是一个很麻烦的人的。”<br/>她自顾自地继续讲。</p><p>“没关系。”<br/>我说。</p><p>“也不是外表那么沉稳的样子，很小孩子脾气的。”</p><p>“没关系。”<br/>我说。</p><p>“还很无趣，很认生。”</p><p>“没关系。”<br/>我说。</p><p>“答应你了。”</p><p>我不可置信地睁大了眼睛。</p><p>“啊，还有一件事情没有说，不过你现在不能反悔了。”<br/>她说这话的时候忽然转头看向我，我清楚地看见泪水正从她好看的眼睛里向外逃逸。</p><p> </p><p>“我很容易因为一些小事情莫名其妙地流泪的。”</p><p>“没关系。”<br/>我说。</p><p> </p><p>「2」</p><p> </p><p>那天晚上我迫不及待地跟好友分享了我恋爱的消息。</p><p>在她问完是几点的航班又絮絮叨叨地让我好好叠衣服，不要往行李箱里乱塞一气的时候。</p><p>“我遇见了一起下车的人。”<br/>我是这样告诉她的，一边按照她的建议把行李收拾整齐一边说。</p><p>我很清楚她听得懂我在指什么。</p><p>“康涩琪，”听筒那端的她沉默几秒，有些无语地叫住我的名字，因为是全名所以事态看起来很严重，“你确定你没有被骗吧？”</p><p>我甚至可以想到她因为担心而皱起来的眉毛，连带着上眼睑会被周边肌肉的收缩力道带着微微向上拉扯起来，这个时候她的眼睛总会亮晶晶的很像狗狗。</p><p>“放心，承完。”<br/>我知道她在想些什么，不过我说过我也是会脚踏实地生活的人。</p><p>“是和好的人在恋爱。”</p><p> </p><p>没想到开始交往后的第一场约会没有去看电影也没有去餐厅一起吃饭，倒是一起组装家具了。</p><p>旅行之前我刚搬了家，大部分都弄好了但是剩了些小的家具没有采购。她的航班在我之后一天，我去机场接她的时候被看见了后座上放着的未组装椅子。</p><p>“不要邀请我到新家去看看吗？”<br/>她在等红绿灯的时候这样问，坐在副驾驶上用期盼的眼神直勾勾地注视着我。</p><p>我差点松开了踩着刹车的右脚，嘴里连忙说那再好不过了。</p><p> </p><p>所以就变成了这样的第一次磕磕巴巴的正式约会。</p><p>说磕磕巴巴是因为，她提议要不然一起把仅存的三个小家具搞定，而我们两个都极大地高估了自己的实力。</p><p>想要搞定家具组装真的很难，我不是找不到组装图纸就是找不到螺丝钉，椅子腿也不知道该怎么摆，只能偷偷看她，她身边的图纸，她的因为苦恼而微微蹙起的眉毛，她的郑重又较真的表情。</p><p>或者说，我只是想看她。</p><p>可是她也好不到哪里去，拿着电动工具上螺丝钉的手抖个不停，之后泄气似的把手里的大块头扔了，换了更适合她手大小的手动螺丝刀。</p><p>两把简易搭建的椅子花了一个小时，我们坐在散落一地的纸板和塑料包装中有气无力地发起呆，真是两个笨蛋。</p><p>左手指尖顺着身下木质地板的纹理向她那边一点点爬行过去，半响后我无声地抓住她的手掌，翻转过来贴着掌心的皮肤向下，找到指缝滑进去——</p><p>好好地牵住了。</p><p>“很累吧？”<br/>我的声音很轻。</p><p>“没有，只是我们太不擅长了。”</p><p>今天的天气很好，新家的窗帘还没来得及装上厚重又颜色暗沉的款式，只有一层薄薄的白纱阻挡阳光，她的一半脸颊都暴露在这道光线下，被迫显露出虹膜本身琥珀一样的浅褐色泽。</p><p>毫无预兆地看见她眼里的泪水蓄积起来。</p><p>“啊抱歉，应该是灰尘进去了。”</p><p>她抬手想要去揉眼睛，不过我先她一步拭去了她的眼泪。</p><p>“我该抱歉才是，害你来被灰尘弄得眼睛不舒服。”我的指腹摩挲过她右边脸颊上的痣，停留了好一会儿才离开，“要不要去看看我的相机，还在最后一个纸箱里没有拿出来。”</p><p> </p><p>我跟她把我的相机收藏都从箱子里拿出来，她好像对我的拍立得相机特别情有独钟，拿起来对着我拍了好几张，又拉着我一起自拍。</p><p>“那是什么？”她把相机放回架子上的时候多看了一眼旁边一起放着的一个铁盒，“怎么还上了锁。”</p><p>“啊，那个。”我忍不住笑起来，把盒子拿下来给她看，“之前不是说我小时候在海边游泳结果差点死掉吗，这是发现我的那个阿姨教给我的，在那次事故的五年之后又遇见了，说是有很重要的东西要我帮她保管。”</p><p>“不过这么多年过去了，都一直没来找我呢。”我遗憾地说，“我真的有很仔细地帮她保管来着。”</p><p>她盯着盒子上的锁默默出神，好久才说话。</p><p>“不好奇吗？”</p><p>当然好奇，好奇盒子里面到底是什么，也好奇为什么交由我保管。</p><p>“希望有一天盒子可以打开就好了。”<br/>我诚实地回答，是真的想知道到底是什么样的秘密需要我来守护这么多年呢。</p><p>“会的。”她点点头，语气里面有一种比我更甚的肯定，又突然地说，“可是，我好饿。”</p><p>我看看手表，确实差不多到了该准备晚饭的时间。</p><p>“要不要留下来吃饭？冰箱里有昨天买的食材。”我自豪地指一指我的超大容量豪华冰箱，“也可以点外卖。”</p><p>“嗯，想吃面片汤，你会做吗？”</p><p>她坐在沙发上伸了个懒腰，接着直接倒下来把头枕在我的大腿上，眼睛无精打采地眨了眨。</p><p>“会哦，我很厉害的。”<br/>事实上，面片汤是我为数不多自己会做的食物，要是她说想吃辣炒猪肉，我就只能在网上去找白钟元老师的食谱了。</p><p>和面的时候我心里庆幸着给自己加上一分，她走过来看我的做饭进度走到旁边帮我切菜，然后告诉我拜托不要放太多青阳辣椒，会容易在吃的时候被辣得呛到。</p><p>话音刚落我就陷入了疑惑之中，明明青阳辣椒还在冰箱里面没有拿出来的，</p><p>或者我有说过我喜欢放青阳辣椒吗？</p><p>真的记不得了，说实话我的记性不大好来着，经常会忘记以前自己说过什么话，所以有时候有些事情会被我重复说好多遍。</p><p>不过看起来是不大能吃辣的小孩子口味呢。我按照她的拜托少放了一根辣椒在里面，吃饭的时候看见她小口小口地坐在我对面边吃面片边喝汤，偶尔还因为烫而做出些呲牙咧嘴的表情。</p><p>“很可爱。”<br/>我夸她。</p><p> </p><p>吃过晚饭我问她有没有想去的地方，下次约会可以一起去，她歪着脑袋想了想，跟我说想去书店看看。</p><p>我又问她什么时候有时间，毕竟只要她想去的话什么时候我都是可以的。</p><p>“明天。”<br/>她几乎是不假思索地，送她回家在分别的时候她又说了一句。</p><p>“明天见。”</p><p> </p><p>仔细想想，她好像从来都只说“明天见”。</p><p>可能是什么个人习惯吧，我记得《Call Me By Your Name》的男主角之一好像也不喜欢单纯地说“Goodbye”，总是用“Later”替代，一种无伤大雅的习惯。</p><p>我在网络上搜索完首尔的漂亮书店地址，又顺带找了找咖啡厅和美食店，然后把手机扔在旁边闭上了眼睛。</p><p>明天见的话，那每一个明天都是值得期待的。</p><p> </p><p>书店我去得不少，不过跟恋人一起倒是第一次。</p><p>她跟个小孩子一样对着漂亮的笔记本和画笔充满着浓厚的兴趣，挑书的时候图画书和小说都会拿起来看看，里面也不乏一些主题深刻的书籍。</p><p>我们还给对方拍好看的照片，蹲在地上整个身子都要趴下去的架势来找适合的角度。</p><p>路过书店里面的花店时她说想要郁金香，我开玩笑回答说那就给你买向日葵好了满天星也不错，结果被她一边指着仙人掌盆栽说“呀，那你把这个抱回家去吧！”一边遭了打。</p><p>最后郁金香和向日葵都给她买了，她心情很好地走在我前面一些哼歌，悬在空中的指尖扬起来一些之后有些不知所措地滞留。</p><p>我心领神会，连忙小跑两步走到她身边去抓住她跟我比起来小巧不少的手，像是上次一样顺着把手指划进她之间的缝隙里握紧。</p><p>“哦，我还要买这个呢。”</p><p>她在装满诗歌的书架前停了下来，指着一本诗集跟我讲。</p><p>《也许星星会带走你的悲伤》？</p><p>“可是我们遇见那天你不是在看这本书吗？”<br/>我自然疑惑地出声询问。</p><p>“收拾行李的时候落在酒店忘了带走。”<br/>她回答这问题有些为难，似乎因为在掩饰什么而慌乱着。</p><p>“那这本要好好保管咯。”我决定不去想那些奇怪的细节，只是笑着眯起了眼睛，“还要买别的吗？”</p><p>“嗯，有一本想要的漫画刚刚没有看见。”</p><p>“走吧，我们一起再找找看。”<br/>我重新牵起她的手。</p><p> </p><p>我可以和她呆在一起一整天。</p><p>平心而论，正式交往之后每天都要见面持续半个月，这一点在普遍被评价为冷漠的现代社会还是蛮疯狂的吧？</p><p>我拉着她做各种各样我们两个想要做的事情，中途还和承完见了一面，在我家里。</p><p>很搞笑的是，承完是在晚饭的时候带着新鲜食材以及我喜欢的外卖来我家突袭的，结果门一打开是拿着铲子的柱现，甚至厨具上好能感受到未消散的热气，愣得她在门口站了好一会儿才敢进来。</p><p>承完先是震惊于我居然真的没有被骗，后来又咂舌说这个“好的人”似乎也太好了些，语气里满是羡慕。</p><p>“当然了。”<br/>我满意地炫耀着，我有的可是全世界最好的女朋友。</p><p> </p><p>今天也见面了。</p><p>傍晚的时候她给我打电话说想看电影，我查查了最近正在上映的片子，问她想看哪一部。</p><p>“最近没有想看的电影，但是想和你看电影。”<br/>她在电话那头，语气隐隐是在撒娇，我连忙说好，要不要到我家来，我的投影仪效果还不错。</p><p>选片选的是我最喜欢的电影，我痴迷于里面浪漫又不着边际的对话，看得多了有些台词甚至可以背下来。</p><p>今天看得却有些心不在焉。</p><p>我确实没有办法不去在意她坐在我身边事情，所以电影开头给铁轨的特写开始我就在用余光偷偷扫她，男女主角初次搭上话要确认她的表情，一起决定下车时要看看她的反应，每个我喜欢的重要剧情我都想知道她是不是同样喜欢。</p><p>“你不要再偷看我啦。”</p><p>剧情进行到摩天轮那一段的同时我被她抓个正着，句子末尾的语调微微上扬着让人心痒。</p><p>“涩琪啊，你真的特别不会伪装。”</p><p>她早就和我说过，在鸟取的海边就和我说过。</p><p>我心虚地吐着舌头，强迫自己把注意力放回电影本身，她却突然牵住了我的手。</p><p>“但是可以正大光明地看。”</p><p>我听话地偏过头去看她的侧脸，没成想和她的视线撞在了一起。</p><p> </p><p>影片本身暧昧又柔和的色调此刻沾染到了我们两个身上。</p><p>她被包裹在这团明明灭灭的光影里，居然显得那么的不真实，我从她的瞳孔里确认出同样不真实的我自己。</p><p>莫名其妙的烦躁包裹着我，影片照常播放着，我升起一股同样不真实的欲望。恍惚中我似乎觉得她和我似乎正在被一股无形的力量无限拉远，于是像是为了满足自己不常有的胜负心一般，我先于电影里两位演员的进程，右手抚摸上她的颧骨，仔仔细细地吻了上去。</p><p>我看见她顺遂又期待地闭上了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>有些舍不得离开她的体温，吻一路细细密密地沿着下颌线移动到了耳垂。</p><p>之前没有发现，她的耳朵跟她的脸比起来大小真的相当突出，像是小飞象一样可爱。想到这里，我不免坏心眼地在她的耳垂上不轻不重地咬了一口，得到一声从鼻腔里压抑着发出的轻哼。</p><p>地毯相当柔软又温暖，我伏在她身上作乱的时候庆幸于自己不久前的选择，因此动作也就愈发大胆了起来。</p><p>我忠实又虔诚地用亲吻去换取她快要溢出的情欲，尽力贴合着身下这具身体起伏的曲线去描绘她的样貌。</p><p>手掌握着腰线安抚她的颤抖，她发出些急促又模糊的慰叹，混杂着电影仍在持续的对白一声声敲击在我的耳膜上。</p><p>我又抬起头看她，她虚掩着眼睛的手阻隔了我的目光，不过没关系，我再次凑上去跟她接吻的时候这样想。</p><p>她真的很可爱，咬着嘴角压抑自己的喘息很可爱，被我哄着“忍耐一下就好”时乖巧的点头很可爱，仰起漂亮的下颌线断断续续又模糊不清地呼唤我很可爱。</p><p>“柱现。”<br/>我这样叫她。</p><p>我变成了暂时的掌控者，跟她在浓稠到化不开的欲望里面纠缠不清，她暂时失去焦点的眼神，呼吸之间的喉音变化，锁骨上挂着的一层薄汗，捏住我肩头收紧的手指，还有从眼角滑落的生理性泪水，全都是拜我所赐。</p><p>我世界里的渴求和焦点就只有她，就连我最喜欢的台词片段落到我们身上，都被我不在意地任由时间一并带走了。</p><p> </p><p>在这场贪得无厌的放纵后她好像彻底没了力气，缩进我的怀抱里有一搭没一搭没一搭地回应我的话，呼吸的热气全都喷洒在我的锁骨上，变成一股难耐的痒意。</p><p>本来电影才是目的，此刻却成了最无关紧要的东西，我们无视着荧幕上的内容直到片尾职员表都忍无可忍地滚动完。</p><p>房间陷入黑暗之中。</p><p>“要不要今晚留下来？”</p><p>我一向对她说话的时候很轻，不过现在又格外温声细语一些。</p><p>“嗯，好像需要回去才行，有一些理由。”</p><p>她把头又往我的颈窝埋得深了些，贴近到说话的时候连着我的胸腔会一同感受到轻微的震动。</p><p>“抱歉。”</p><p>手臂更加收紧，她结结实实地抱住了我，甚至勒得我的肋骨泛起一丝丝疼痛。</p><p>“所以你是灰姑娘吗？到了晚上不离开魔法就会失效的那种。”</p><p>我告诉她不必为这种事情抱歉，毕竟是那么的无关紧要。</p><p>“嗯，可能是吧。”</p><p>含糊不清的回答，她在我的怀抱里换了一个姿势。</p><p> </p><p>“那我真的好荣幸。”</p><p>我同样含糊不清地笑了几声，吻了吻我怀抱里的她。</p><p> </p><p>「3」</p><p> </p><p>送她回家再回到住所已经有些晚了，我轻手轻脚地关上了门，尽量避免打扰到邻居的睡眠。</p><p>客厅先前被我们弄得乱糟糟的，但是两个人都没有想要收拾的意图。此刻毯子皱巴巴地从沙发垂了一半在地面上，喝完的易拉罐滚到了落地窗边，投影仪也没关，闪着表示待机的蓝光。</p><p>又想起那些大段大段的电影对白，以及她叫我名字的甜腻语调。</p><p>声色犬马。</p><p>蓦地想起这个成语，我笑自己的不正经。</p><p> </p><p>其实一个人整理也花不了几分钟，我关掉投影仪又把毯子叠好，准备去窗边把易拉罐捡起来扔进垃圾桶。</p><p>走了两步被冷不防绊了一下，罪魁祸首从地毯下冒了一个头。</p><p>我捡起来，发现是一个便携式手账本。</p><p>显然不是我的所有物，因为我从来都没有做手帐的习惯，凭我不大好的记忆力回想一下，好像她有一次从包里拿出来过，不过很快又放回去。</p><p>是什么呢？</p><p>我犹豫着想了想决定还是确认一下里面的内容，如果是很重要的工作摘要之类的就给她送过去。</p><p> </p><p>D-16<br/>今天去了涩琪的画室......</p><p> </p><p>怎么会？</p><p>我打开手机看了看，从遇见她到今天不过15天，电子日历不会骗我，更何况我从来没有带过她去我的画室，我的私人画室太乱了才堪堪打扫完，之前总是不好意思带她去。</p><p>我继续往下看，翻页之后的日期是D-15，也就是今天，再往后居然是D-14？</p><p>我干脆翻到第一页，上面明晃晃的D-31告诉我，这本手帐确实是逆着时间轴记录的。</p><p>究竟是怎么一回事？</p><p>我纠结地对着联系人界面按不下去拨号键，几分钟之后电话响起来，是她的来电。</p><p>“怎么啦？”<br/>我努力地扮演着往常的语气。</p><p>“是有东西落在你家里了，一个手账本。”她在电话那头似乎还是察觉了什么，“你看到了吗？”</p><p>“嗯，看到了不懂的内容。”我无精打采地坐在沙发上，右手捏着那个手账本，仿佛是握着一个随时都会爆炸的不定时炸弹，“对不起，擅自......”</p><p>“明天见面的时候我会解释清楚的，到时候带上你的盒子吧，你先不要害怕好不好？”她打断我的话，语速很急，“还有就是，明天想去你的画室看一看。”</p><p>这是她第一次没有留给我回答的时间。</p><p>“明天见。”</p><p>电话突兀又干脆地挂断了，我望向我空空如也的右手，方才那个手账本在电话挂断的一瞬间消失不见。</p><p>我又望向我的电子时钟。</p><p>23：59跳动成了00；00。</p><p>新的一天在向我招手，但是我在这一刻只觉得被莫名其妙的恐惧笼罩得指尖冰凉，没有力气去好好迎接了。</p><p> </p><p>我再次把画室打扫了一遍。</p><p>墙上和地板上的颜料痕迹太难处理就被我放过了，但是之前散落一地的画笔和颜料都被我归在一处，支架有几个歪七糟八倒在地上的也被我扶正。</p><p>我沉默地等到着她的到来，仿佛即将面对一场不利审判。</p><p> </p><p>“你知道，在我们对这个世界里面，有几个重要的假设吧？”她是这样开始解释的，“其中有一个是，时间是线性的。”</p><p>“但是我们两个所在的平行世界，时间的前进方向是相反的。”</p><p>给了我一点反应时间，她从她的手账本上撕下一张细长的纸条，分别在两面划上了相反的箭头。</p><p>“就像这样。”</p><p>她给我展示那张纸条。</p><p>“本来是不会遇见的，但是因为我们都在某个时间点救了彼此，就是小时候的事故里面，所以就，”她把纸条扭转半圈，两端贴合到一起，“所以我们的命运从此产生了关联，每五年有一个月的时间两个世界会交叉在一起。”</p><p>纸条就被她放在我眼前。</p><p> </p><p>一个莫比乌斯环。</p><p> </p><p>“就算方向相反的话也总是会遇见。”她把纸条放在我的手上，拿出昨天在我手里凭空消失的手账本晃了晃，“这都是未来的你告诉我的，所以这一个月里面的所有事情我都知道。”</p><p>“如果不信的话，那个盒子带过来了吗？”</p><p>信息量太大了，我反应不过来，只是点点头。</p><p>然后一把钥匙被放置在我的掌心。</p><p>“打开看看吧，不是很好奇吗？”<br/>她说。</p><p> </p><p>我只能把钥匙插进了锁孔，因为盒子被我保管地很好所以并没有卡顿，顺时针稍稍用力转动，那把落了许久的锁“咔”地一声弹开了。</p><p>里面是一张照片，更准确地说，是我们两个的合照。</p><p>背景是我们还未曾去过的海边。</p><p>究竟，为什么会这样。</p><p> </p><p>我当然相信了她说的话。</p><p>我没有理由不相信。证据确凿地摆在我面前，甚至以往有些奇怪但是被我可以忽略的细节都一一和她的话对应起来。</p><p>我只是在相信的同时觉得荒唐，在生活了二十几年后突然被告知这个世界上有平行宇宙的存在，甚至我此刻的恋人都来自于那个跟我的时间轴背道而驰的平行宇宙。</p><p>我确实是被神明选中了，以我不愿意的古怪方式。</p><p> </p><p>“所以我们只能在这一个月里面相爱吗？”</p><p>我犹豫再三，问出了我的问题，即使我知道答案是什么。</p><p>“这是没有办法的事情。”</p><p>她说着，抬起头看了看画室的天花板。</p><p>我茫然地在原地消化着事实，短短半个月后她就要消失的事实。</p><p>“所以其实从我遇见你的那天开始，我会做什么你都知道吗？”</p><p>她点了点头。</p><p>“那你为什么——”</p><p>“我只是觉得，我们应该相爱。”</p><p>你看，这几乎是这个世界上最浪漫的理由，以一种命中注定的方式来回答。</p><p>如果是在昨天的话，我应当是会很喜欢这句话的，只是很遗憾，这句话现下讽刺的意味在我眼里胜过了心动。</p><p>“所以，我也要眼睁睁地看着你对我的爱意一天天消退掉，是吗？”</p><p>她再次点点头。</p><p>“不过我很确信我有在一点点更爱你，在未来也会这样吧。”</p><p>我知道她没有说谎，我甚至很感谢她愿意这样安慰我。</p><p> </p><p>但是，但是我仍然感到至少此刻我没有办法再好好面对她。</p><p>她用写满了每日会发生什么的手账本和过去每一次曾经让我疑惑的细节告诉我，一开始的相遇和所有我自以为是的美妙爱情全都是她照着未来的我描述来做的，甚至我认为已经成为我和她美好回忆的过去，不过对她而言是此刻记录在纸上的短短几行字迹，而我对她的过去其实一无所知。</p><p>这一切非常吊诡，我和她的相爱在时间轴的相反对撞下留下的尽然是这样的痕迹。</p><p>这样进行下去难道会有意义吗？</p><p> </p><p>“还要去游乐园吗？”</p><p>她语气轻快地问，已经在我沉默的时间里好生地把我的画室看过一遍，此刻站在画室另一边背对我的某幅画，那样看着我。</p><p>“说好了的。”</p><p>没错，昨天我确实和她约定过要一起去娱乐园。</p><p>“是在你的明天和你约定的。”我愣了好久才跟她说，扯出一个肯定很难看的笑容，“一个对你而言虚无缥缈又没有美好回忆的明天。”</p><p>“既然事实是这样今天就到此为止吧，我没有办法心安理得按照你的事先预知跟你相处，不过谢谢你全都告诉我。”</p><p>我知道她想说什么，但是我扭过头去不看她的表情，也不想听她的辩解。</p><p>“抱歉，不得不告诉你这些。”<br/>她站在画室门口跟我告别。</p><p>“是我该抱歉。”<br/>我这样回答，躲避着她的眼神。</p><p> </p><p>又或者是我们两个都不应该有什么好抱歉的，是这个该死的世界应该对我们说对不起才是，究竟是怎样残忍的神明才忍心看到这样的剧情在我们身上上演。</p><p>整个空间里都弥漫着我的叹息。</p><p> </p><p>她离开了之后，我把自己关在画室里自我折磨一般地疯狂画画。</p><p>颜料被我一层层毫无顾忌地涂抹在画布上，没有耐心地去顾及章法，也没有多余的精力去怜惜我的画笔，只是一直一直动作机械又粗暴地叠加。</p><p>即使这样并不能让我好受。</p><p>分明是在向暖的季节里，空气却像秉冬时分一样厚重又让人绝望地凝结在一起，每吸入一口就会用尖锐的寒冷刺得我的肺叶生疼，最后转化成更迟钝但连绵的疼痛停留在我的身体里。</p><p>过了不知道多久我才终于像是因为体力耗尽垂下了画笔。</p><p>画布上一片狼藉，我只是缄默地盯着画面中心，仿佛那里有我一切痛苦的根源和想要的答案。</p><p>不过是徒劳。</p><p> </p><p>天色全都归于黑暗，从画室的窗户可以看见路边的灯光一盏盏亮起来，接着又故意磨蹭了好一会儿我才从画室离开，回家草草地点了外卖。</p><p>味同嚼蜡，就连平日里最爱的食物都不能给我带来感官上的安慰。</p><p>我倒在沙发上，找不到事情做，双眼无神地对着天花板继续发呆。</p><p>什么都不想做，连呼吸也不想。</p><p>不过这样的心情不能如愿就是了。</p><p>我说了什么我记得清清楚楚，简直是字字珠玑不留情面。</p><p>伤敌一千自损八百的悲壮感倒是足得很，她肯定不会想再理会我。</p><p>躺了半天还是觉得不放心，我打开消息提醒，全是些软件的热点推送。</p><p>一条来自她的短信或者未接电话都没有出现。</p><p>果然。</p><p>自嘲地想想未免也太过凄惨了，还是做点什么吧。</p><p>我打开了投影仪，鬼使神差地起了念头，再一次放映起我最喜欢的那部电影，我能她没能好好看完但是她并不知情的电影。</p><p>播放到昨天没能看到的男女主角初次接吻的情节的时候，我不经意摸了摸脸颊，这才发现不知道什么时候开始，我就在麻木而且固执地一直掉眼泪。</p><p> </p><p>我很不好，非常不好。</p><p>不仅因为上午经受过的事实冲击，更因为，发现自己在哭泣之后我的思念就开了闸。</p><p>我在疯狂地想念她。</p><p>你看，康涩琪，你真的很失败，连自己最喜欢的电影都没有办法看完。</p><p>又自嘲地想一想，身体深处发出一声哀叹。</p><p>从沙发滚到地面上我也不管，电影主角坐在维也纳的夜色里面谈论爱情，而我在这个首尔的夜晚像个丢盔弃甲的逃兵堵住了自己的耳朵。</p><p> </p><p>接着，我开始胡思乱想。</p><p>无端地想起第一次看见她时的那辆列车，给我带来恶意的神明玩笑的列车。</p><p>究竟是为什么她还要跟我把所有的已知情节都上演一遍呢，不会觉得烦闷腻味吗？</p><p>我以为的一见钟情其实是她只需要确认就好的事实，所以才会从我一开始扭扭捏捏地试图偷看她，就立马察觉到我的目光。</p><p>那句“明天见”又是什么呢？</p><p>等等？</p><p>她那天确实一边流泪一边对我说了“明天见”，对吧？</p><p> </p><p>“可以要您的联系方式吗？” <br/>“还有就是，明天也想和您见面。”</p><p>...... </p><p>“突兀想起来一些其他事情而已，您不需要道歉。”<br/>“明天见面吧”。</p><p> </p><p>我猛地从地面上坐起来，脑子“啪”地一下意识到什么。</p><p>可是那天，对她而言是最后一天。<br/>所以她才会——</p><p>包括称呼更改、我的告白、第一次牵手......所有所有的我以为的第一次，其实都是对她而言的最后一次。</p><p>所以她才总是容易那样悲伤地流泪吧，根本不是因为小事情而莫名其妙地。</p><p>该死，我的世界因为迟来的顿悟而立马天旋地转起来。</p><p>愧疚和后悔争先恐后地跳出来，充斥我的思绪。</p><p> </p><p>“要交往的话，我是一个很麻烦的人的。”<br/>“也不是外表那么沉稳的样子，很小孩子脾气的。”<br/>“还很无趣，很认生。”<br/>......</p><p>“啊，还有一件事情没有说，不过你现在不能反悔了。”——<br/>“我很容易因为一些小事情莫名其妙地流泪的。”</p><p> </p><p>“没关系。”</p><p> </p><p>我记得我全都这样答应她了。</p><p>我真是个十足的混蛋。</p><p> </p><p>我在清醒回过神的瞬间拨了她的电话。</p><p>没等几秒就被接通了。</p><p>“涩琪？”她在电话那边迷迷糊糊的，应该是已经睡下了，“这么晚了，有什么事情吗？”</p><p>“对不起。”<br/>这句道歉我几乎是下意识就迫不及待地说了出口。</p><p>“我是个胆小又迟钝的自私鬼，我今天——”</p><p>眼神扫过电子时钟，上面的时间早就过了00:00，她对于我在说什么应该一无所知。</p><p>不过没关系。</p><p>“我会在你的明天说很过分的话。”</p><p>我尝试着一字一顿地，说了几个字却又开始不争气地掉眼泪，声音也不受控制地颤抖起来。</p><p>“但是，但是那不是我真正想说的话，我不知道你和我交往是这么辛苦的事情，然后可以和你交往我真的很幸福，总之我想说——”</p><p>“所以你在明天记得原谅我，好不好？”</p><p> </p><p>她没有着急说话，电话那边传来布料摩擦的声音，应该是她裹在被子里努力理清事态的同时翻了个身。</p><p>“原来是这个，那你是个大笨蛋哦。”</p><p>从梦里被拉扯起来，她的声线比平时低一些，也因为更喜欢用鼻腔的缘故透着撒娇一般地睡意。</p><p>“会记得原谅你的。”</p><p>她那边沉默了几秒，凭借我的听力鉴定，似乎是在偷笑。</p><p>“你不要笑我啦。”</p><p>我扯了张纸巾擦擦方才滑落的泪水，后知后觉地害羞起来。</p><p>“嗯，不笑你。”<br/>其实还是在笑我吧，可恶。</p><p>“不过我们有没有因此错过什么约定？”</p><p>“嗯，没能一起去游乐园。”我很诚实地告诉她，本来因为心虚越说声音越小，不过又想来补了一句，“今天要不要一起去？”</p><p>“好，那就说好了。”<br/>她打了个哈欠，睡意好像再次席卷上来。</p><p>“晚安”</p><p> </p><p>“晚安。”</p><p>挂掉电话之后我一下子倒回沙发上，终于如释重负地笑起来。</p><p> </p><p>「4」</p><p> </p><p>我也惊讶于我这么快就作出了转变的态度。</p><p>说到底还是要怪爱意来得不讲逻辑，我的理智又不想在里面充当刹车角色，自然就全无道理可言了。</p><p>也没有什么不好，花费了这么大的力气才让两个平行宇宙产生了关联，某种程度上我还要感激一些。</p><p>不过我并不是觉得这一切可以退回我还未曾知晓真相时的模样，时限之后的“分别”无时无刻揪住我的心脏让我觉得不好受，这是命运的荒谬所在，但是我决定不在她面前表现出来。</p><p>愿意继续下去仅仅是因为她很珍贵，除此之外没有其他任何理由。</p><p>我站在游乐场的门口，想起她凌晨时分说我是个大笨蛋时半梦半醒的语气。</p><p>我知道在她的即将面对的未来，她真的好好原谅我了。</p><p>真是万幸。</p><p> </p><p>我和她依然每天都在见面。</p><p>我更加急迫地向她分享着我的全部生活，毫无保留地。</p><p>喜欢的餐厅跟咖啡厅去了一家又一家，遇见有喜欢的展或者演出也一起看了，甚至她会来的画室来看我画画，本来我在画画的时候一向不喜欢有人在场的来着。</p><p>因为她破例了。</p><p>被她缠着的话当然还会教她画画，主题从可爱的怪兽一路延展到到圣诞老人。每幅画毫无意外的，她都会强调她对于绘画的的“鼻孔感性”，有些笨得真挚。</p><p>某种意味上来讲我不是一位合格的绘画教师，因为我一直觉得这种时候目的不是真的让她变成什么绘画大师，而是应该让她有信心在一个人的时候也画下去。</p><p>于是我从不打击她的自信心，也不说什么开她玩笑的画，在旁边看她用蜡笔在画纸上留下痕迹，哄小孩儿一般在她马上要自暴自弃的时候说她其实做得很好，再找些有意思的特点变着花样夸她的画有些隐隐约约的感性。</p><p>让我心动的感性。</p><p> </p><p>在一起去一家以面片汤著称的美食店的时候，我忘了事先告诉她店家很喜欢在食物里面放青阳辣椒，害得她在惊人的辣度下被不小心呛得咳嗽了好一阵。</p><p>我一边把纸巾递给她一边拍着她的背帮她顺气，回忆起来她跟我一起组装家具的那天的明媚阳光。</p><p>“其实面片汤是我唯一会做的几种食物之一。”<br/>我向她坦白那天的真相，关于我并不是很擅长料理的真相。</p><p>“有机会的话做给我尝尝吧。”<br/>她还是没有完全止住咳嗽，用纸巾捂着嘴，眼角因为刚刚的剧烈换气泛着红色。</p><p>“会有机会的。”<br/>边替她把碗里的青阳辣椒挑出来一边说，又往她快见底的杯子里添了水。</p><p>“约定？”<br/>我冲她笑，眼睛因为这动作完成向下的曲线。</p><p>“嗯，约定。”<br/>她点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>当然也做过几次，不过她越来越害羞，再到某一天，在我正要像往常一样想要亲吻她的时候，她微微侧过了头。</p><p>于是吻偏离原本目的地，迫降在了骤然她泛红的脸颊上，连她像小飞象一样的耳朵都沾染上了些相同羞郝的色彩。</p><p>很可爱，也很让我不安。</p><p>“没关系。”</p><p>当然被我捕捉到了她眼神里瞬间的惊慌与不知所措，于是克服了大脑里一闪而过的空白，告诉她我真的不介意。</p><p>这不过是没办法的事。</p><p>“能让我牵手就很好了，牵手的话现在可以接受吧？”</p><p>我语气真挚地询问她，然后在出发前帮她系好安全带。</p><p>那是我第一次有了倒计时的实感，在车流里因为红绿灯而短暂踩下刹车的时候，我一边跟她说着话一边努力压下心底泛上来的酸涩，再有些生硬地移开视线，多眨了几下眼睛试图不着痕迹地掩饰我过于潮湿的眼眶。</p><p>希望她没有发现我的小动作就好。</p><p>等到绿灯亮起的时候我想，原来眼睁睁地看着自己要奔向时间轴里没有她的前方，是这样的让我不甘又忧愁。</p><p>几乎是让脆弱的我到了难以呼吸的地步。</p><p> </p><p>倒数第二天的时候，我决定带她去小时候的海边看看。</p><p>其实之前一个人也来过不少次。</p><p>我记得刚买车的时候，第一次远途驾驶就是一个人开车来了这里。那时候有点创作瓶颈期的意思，又或许是刚成名对自己的期望太重，总之连着一个月左右都对自己在画布上呈现出的结果苦恼着觉得不满意。</p><p>对自己的苛责带来睡眠质量的滑坡式崩塌，我平时是很会睡觉的人，却在那段时间常常失眠到了凌晨三点还一个人盯着卧室天花板幽幽叹气，跟鬼魂一样哀怨，第二天再以逐渐厚重的黑眼圈示人。</p><p>所以在某个再次睡眠困难的凌晨，我抓起外套离开住所，一路开到了那片海边。</p><p>没有下车，只是把车停在公路旁打开了车窗，静默地在海风中对着那个承载着秘密的铁盒注视了好久，在一个人看过日出之后驱车回到家里倒头就睡。</p><p>后来我的失眠就莫名其妙地自愈了，偶尔感觉状态不大好的时候也还是会在夜深人静的时候一个人开车在那里坐坐，听听海浪的声音就很好。</p><p>现在可以把我的秘密基地跟她分享了。</p><p> </p><p>“其实除了差点被淹死对这里还有一些很好的回忆。”</p><p>我拉着她大步往海水的方向前进，鞋袜被我们两个脱下来留在了车上，她盯着我脱下袜子之后脚踝上那道明显的色彩分界线笑。</p><p>“你原本的肤色好白。”</p><p>她笑我被晒得太黑，又炫耀似地把胳膊伸过来跟我的手臂肤色做对比。</p><p>就算是冷白皮也不可以这么欺负人吧，我无奈地跟她讲也要给我们不是那么白的人一点自信空间，又说以前其实很黑，后来天天在画室里面画画所以被衣服常年遮挡的地方白了不少，最后决定机智地转移话题，提起来小时候的趣事。</p><p>“小时候我在这里游泳的时候，还突然抓到过银色的小鱼，最后拿回家蘸酱油吃了。”<br/>我手舞足蹈地比划着鱼的大小。</p><p>“什么啊。”</p><p>她显然很满意于这个故事里我把鱼拿回家吃了的结局，不顾形象地大笑着拍了我几下。</p><p>“那是我平生吃过最好吃的银色小鱼了。”我自然要继续添油加醋地逗她开心，“自己抓的就是不一样，看来以后去体验一下渔夫生活会很快乐。”</p><p>这个话题选得很好，她也讲些她小时候的故事，还讲起她读鹤南高的时候因为太漂亮所以总是被人特意跑来看的事情，说那时候因为害羞所以总是装睡。</p><p>“高中的时候你来找过我一次哦。”她得意地扬扬眉毛，“那时候也以为你是因为我好看所以来看我的。”</p><p>“哦吼，让你失望了吧。”我有些无语，“明明是为了我们命运的相遇。”</p><p> </p><p>“大概就是在这里，不知道为什么明明好好套着游泳圈还是掉进海里了。”<br/>我指某处给她看。</p><p>“知道啦，以后会记得盯着你然后叫救生员救你的。”<br/>说这话的时候一副虚势的样子。</p><p>“那就拜托啦，我的英雄。”我牵住她的手继续向前走，小心翼翼地在海滩上留下自己的脚印，“把我看紧点吧。”</p><p>一回头发现她大概根本没在仔细听，只是在专心致志地把我留下的脚印一个个全都踩乱。</p><p>“怎么可以这样啊！！！”</p><p>我不甘心地也去踩她的脚印，最后气急败坏地演变成海滩上的追逐战。</p><p>结果是谁也没有赢过对方。</p><p> </p><p>我们用拍立得拍了好多照片，她和我各自拿走了喜欢的一半，单人照片和合照都有。</p><p>其有一张会在很多年之后被她锁在铁盒里交给小时候的我，我知道。</p><p> </p><p>“我只是觉得，我们应该相爱。”</p><p> </p><p>她在不远处踩着水叫我快过去，我于是听话地点点头，小跑着奔向她。</p><p>我说好。</p><p> </p><p>最后一天，是在画室见面的，我帮她门提前打开了。</p><p>她此前告诉过我她不会看地图，方向感也极差，显然因此找路不是很熟练，探头探脑地在画室门口徘徊一会儿才一只脚踏进了门，一只手缩涩进略长的袖口，另一只手露出一点点指尖，对着手里攥紧的纸张小心翼翼地开口确认。</p><p>“涩琪...xi ？”</p><p>差点忘了，这是她的第一天。</p><p>“噢，这么叫也没有错啦。”我冲她招手示意她快进来，等到她走近一些又补充道，“不过因为在我的时间线里面我们是已经交往了大概一个月的恋人关系，所以直接用平语会更好些。”</p><p>“可以吗？我知道对你而言而很唐突，所以觉得不方便的话我们也可以用敬语。”</p><p>“不会不方便的。”她对着我摇头，“不知道为什么，感觉和你恋爱会很棒。”</p><p>“是超级棒。”<br/>我厚脸皮地纠正她。</p><p>“会期待的。”<br/>她若有所思地顿了顿，笑了起来。</p><p>“今天是想邀请你当我的画模。”</p><p>我拉过一把椅子，拍拍上面并不存在的灰尘。</p><p>“放轻松一点就好了，可以用自己舒服的姿势，动一动也是没关系的。”</p><p> </p><p>我已经好久没有如此郑重地画人像了。</p><p>之前随手画的线稿不少，和她恋爱以来也画过她很多次，通常是拿过笔在纸上勾勒几笔就完成，从来没有过她坐在我的面前以我的画模这个身份让我画画。</p><p>她没什么不自在的，好奇地扫视着我画室的布局跟我的全部作品，倒是我下意识更用力地捏紧了画笔，生怕不这样做我就会因为颤抖而难以下笔。</p><p> </p><p>“想听恋爱的事。”画到一半她突然跟我讲，“一天一天，干了什么全都告诉我吧。”</p><p>“知道了的话，不会觉得无趣吗？”</p><p>我停了动作，抬起头跟她对视。</p><p>“对你而言都是必须记住的回忆吧？”<br/>她问我。</p><p>我点点头。</p><p>“所以才要确保它发生，因为最后对我而言也会变成不能忘记的回忆。”</p><p>“可是你会很难过的。”</p><p>我仍然想要阻止她。</p><p>“你现在也很难过吧。”她也没有反驳，只是这样回答，“所以，告诉我吧，没关系的。”</p><p>我深吸一口气，重新拿起画笔继续这幅画，也开始讲我们的故事。</p><p> </p><p>那幅画花费了我很长的时间，每一笔都格外慎重，仿佛这样就可以从每天这24小时里换得些暂停的权利，或者说，从本已密不透风的分秒流逝里生生开辟些空隙，以便塞进新的时间共我们一起挥霍。</p><p>哪怕是挥霍着一起相顾无言也很好。</p><p>跟她讲我们的恋爱经过也花费了很长的时间，我尽力组织着言辞讲得生动，有时候停下来“嘿嘿”地傻笑几下她也不会丧失耐心，仔细地在那个手账本上面记录着，偶尔还插话打断我，比如——</p><p>“什么？组装椅子可以花一个小时吗？”她很是不服气，胜负欲在她眼里熊熊燃烧着，“我觉得我很厉害的。”</p><p>“不骗你，我们两个都很不擅长。”我耸耸肩，“这个又不丢人。”</p><p>“真是难以想象。”<br/>她立马做出个无可救药的表情。</p><p>“到时候看看实际情况再说这话吧，夸海口可不是什么好习惯。”<br/>我反击似地用欠揍的语气逗她，表情也跟着欠打起来。</p><p>“呀！”</p><p> </p><p>这次只送到了公交站，是她要求的，说想要一起散步。</p><p>从画室出来的时候已经相当晚了，我跟她一起选了个画室里的好地方挂好了那幅画之后，她说想要跟我一起散步。</p><p>“要牵手吗？”</p><p>我把右手掌向上摊开，交由她做选择。</p><p>“你的手为什么比我的大上这么多。”<br/>她没有拒绝，将左手交给我，习惯性地挑了右边眉毛。</p><p>这该是她记忆里我们的第一次牵手了。</p><p>“因为我比你高。”我笑眯眯的，回答得理所应当，在察觉她又要“呀”地吼我之前见好就收，“牵好咯。”</p><p>“出发！”</p><p> </p><p>我跟她十指相扣地踩上深夜时分的首尔街道，今天的风很好，吹得我们两个的细碎额发微微扬起，也吹得我心里再次泛起难过的酸意。</p><p>这条路我和她走过几次，她好像一直都很喜欢散步，所以会在合适的夜晚里提议说不要开车送她回家了。</p><p>也是我的最后一次。</p><p> </p><p>不知不觉公交站牌就在只相隔一个街道的前方不远处，我犹豫地停下脚步，她跟着停下来问我怎么了，我摇摇头。</p><p>只是忍住泪水就已经很勉强，我没有办法再开口说话。</p><p>我从未如此清晰地感知到时间的流逝，仿佛有人在我耳边窃窃私语地倒计时，而我正被这股不容抗拒的力量裹挟着向前。</p><p>“和你在一起真的很开心，一直没有直接讲过，你很可爱来着。”</p><p>纵使如此，我也下定过决心不会在她面前露出那么难过又狼狈的相貌，跟她一起坐在公交站牌前的椅子上摇晃着小腿，手仍然牵着。</p><p>“会成为我生命里最美好珍贵的时光吧。”</p><p>“再说一些吧，”她站起身，没有松开我的手，“我想听。”</p><p>车快要来了。</p><p>“我爱你。”</p><p>我固执地跟她对视，勾着小指。</p><p>我看见了那辆车出现在视野尽头。</p><p>“还有就是，明天见。”</p><p>“嗯，明天见。”</p><p>她冲我挥挥手，笑得很甜蜜，就像第一次对我笑的时候那样扬起了嘴角，露出一个轻巧又迷人的笑容。</p><p>那辆车呼啸着疾驰而过。</p><p> </p><p>我被风声短暂地剥夺了听觉，连带着意识模糊了一瞬间。</p><p>街道再次恢复成原本的空落落，连带着几秒前她站立着的地方也。</p><p>首尔夜晚昏黄的灯光下，我摊开手掌放在眼前，除了阴影什么也不剩。</p><p>我从公交站前站起身，茫然地看向那辆车应该驶向的方向。</p><p> </p><p>新的一天开始了，我知道。</p><p>我的眼泪终于姗姗来迟地落下来。</p><p> </p><p>「0」</p><p> </p><p>鸟取是个很好的地方。</p><p>因为很适合被浪漫笨蛋康涩琪撞见而一见钟情，所以很好。</p><p> </p><p>我站在月台上离她很远的地方等车，看她兴致勃勃地跟樱花和铁轨自拍，原本上挑的眼角向下弯曲地尝试做wink，嘴角翘成猫咪一般的温驯模样，也忍不住拿着手机连续按下快门对她拍照。</p><p>嘘，这是正大光明地偷拍。</p><p>内存空间什么的，我不在乎。</p><p> </p><p>那辆因为涂装是鬼太郎的列车比我想象中来得快一些，康涩琪新奇地对着它拍照的时候我混在人群里快速上了车。</p><p>然后，观察着她的位置选了一个视野极佳的好座位。</p><p>噢，差点忘了我的书，那本和她一起买的《也许星星会带走你的悲伤》。</p><p> </p><p>三三两两的高中生从她的方向往这边说笑着走过来，我装作不在意地调整了一下坐姿。</p><p>意料之中地收获了她的视线。</p><p>炽热又迷人的视线，比明媚的春日阳光更能让我感到面红耳赤的热度。</p><p> </p><p>所以，快些向我走过来吧，我在翻页的时候想。</p><p>让我听听你开启我们故事时的那句“我好像，对您一见钟情了。”</p><p>让我短暂地跟你聊聊天，年龄、职业、鸟取的天气......总之什么都好。</p><p>让我调皮地故意忽视你要我联系方式的请求，哪怕它就躺在我的联系人列表里面，而你这个大笨蛋对此一无所知。</p><p> </p><p>让我对你最后说出一次“明天见”，在我此刻就积蓄在眼底的泪水里。</p><p>虽然对你而言，是你的第一次。</p><p>没关系。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>